transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Evil Rodimus
Synopsis: Kup tries to reason with the Mirror Universe's Rodimus Prime, but is there any hope of getting through to the vicious tyrant? Then, he meets another old "friend!" Castle Autobot -- Mirror Universe Castle Autobot is a vast complex, with high ceilings and bright orange metal panelling. For the grunts, the accommodations are utilitarian, but those higher in the ranks have lavish, elegantly decorated quarters, built on the broken backs of enforced labour. In the medical ward, there is a slightly ominous-looking gumby medic to tend to the wounded. The Autobot throne room is a monument to decadence and depravity. Lately, Rodimus Prime has been so content with the circus of torture and hedonism that it has become that he rarely ventures outside the Castle Autobot these days. In the center of the cavernous room is a sunken gladiator pit where a pair of Decepticon Jet, their wings clipped off, are currently reluctantly sparring each other with trident and net. "To the death, you cowards!" Rodimus bellows from his throne, which appears to be built inside of the shell of Omega Supreme's head. Holding open a volatilely-cracking energon cube, he takes a bite, leaning back in his throne as sparks begin to gush out of his mouth and tumble down the steps leading to this throne. "I can't believe you were built to be military hardware... I've seen typewriters fight harder than you!" He tugs on a chain in his hand, which is connected to Arcee's neck -- who despondently lounges near the throne. "Pay attention, Arcee," he whispers maniacally, "I think this one is going to be good." Kup has had some time on this world to get the measure of the Autobots, here. He's had more than ample opportunities to see that they aren't the Autobots he's familiar with and cares about. But even so, he's here, in the middle of Castle Autobot, clinging to some sort of vague hope. He's here, at the edge of the arena, staring in terror as two Decepticons are forced to battle each other to the death. "No, no... I can't believe this!" He holds his hands to the sides of his head. "I... this has to be a nightmare!" Kup knew there was only one thing he could do at this point, and that's go to Rodimus Prime. Maybe, if he could just go and meet him, he could make everything better. However, as Kup turns his attention from the brutal fight to the decadent monster on the throne, Kup despairs. If the old mech could cry, he would be crying buckets right now. Realizing there's no turning back, he steps up to the throne, and says only: "Rodimus." Rodimus Prime's optics seem unfocused as he regards the fight going on in the gladiator pit, occasionally stirring with a grunt as a trident punctures armor and causes energon to run. "Yes! YES!" He shouts, pumping a fist in the air. "Finish the job, Decepticon! Kill him and live to fight another day!" But suddenly, a figure obscures his view of the fight. Scowling, he runs one hand over his face, shaking his head, hoping the vision will go away. "First Aid... Said the hallucinations would stop--! I'll... have him melted into scrap!" He raises one hand, firing a blast from his chromed wrist barrel at Kup, hoping to cause the "vision" of the past to vanish so he can continue to enjoy the fight. You evade Rodimus Prime's Rifle Blast attack. Kup mutters, "Hallucination? Lad, are you on something--slag!" So shocked is he at Rodimus's state, that he only barely manages to duck down under the blast from Rodimus's wrist before it strikes him. "Rodimus, dammit, it's me! It's Kup! Don't you remember me?" He stomps up to the throne, probably a big no-no, but Kup is beyond caring at this point. Attempting to grab Rodimus's shoulders and give him a senses-clearing shake, he says, voice wracked with anguish, "Rodimus... what's happened to the Autobots? What's happened to *you?* I... I thought I brought you up to be better than this!" Kup succeeds in grasping Rodimus Prime, throwing him off-balance. Rodimus Prime howls as Kup doesn't go away, but becomes even more real -- more real than the over-energized despot cares to deal with, apparently. He claws at his helmet, "Gnnnh... Get out of my head! You're supposed to be dead, Kup! I KILLED YOU!" He bellows, standing up out of his throne and trying to swat Kup away with a brutal backhand. "Hound... Hound, is this your fault?! I'll shove your hologram emitter down your throat!!" You evade Rodimus Prime's Backhand attack. Kup looks horrified at this revelation. He's not simply dead in this horrible place, but Rodimus is the one that killed him? Kup still has enough awareness of the situation to catch Rodimus's swatting hand before it impacts with his face. The old Autobot doesn't retaliate, but rather, he tries his best to keep the despot from attacking him again. "Rodimus... I... I don't know what's happened here, lad. But, look, we need to fix this. We need to set the Autobots on the right track, again! And, we need to get you off of whatever enhancer you're on! You look like hell!" He glances over at Rodimus's pet femme, Arcee. "And we have to let her go, lad! That's degrading!" "Degrading?!" Rodimus nearly spits in response to Kup's condemnation. "You," he points an accusatory finger at Kup, "YOU were the one who taught me all about /degradation/!" He attempts to kick Kup squarely in the chest, trying to knock him down the stairs leading to his throne. "I've had ENOUGH of your 'advice'!" Rodimus Prime strikes you with Dropkick for 8 points of damage. In the Mirrorverse Rodimus Prime says, "GUARDS?! WHERE ARE MY GUARDS!" "Aaaghhh!" Kup yells as Rodimus boots him away from his throne. He awkwardly rolls down the stairs to the throne, but what hurts most of all is not the pain of hitting each and every stair on the way down, but Rodimus's accusations. *He* was the one who taught Rodimus about degradation? What did he do to this poor guy? But still, Kup can't bring himself to face the full horrible truth, even now. Standing up at the bottom of the stairs, Kup slowly approaches Rodimus again, hands held out. "Lad, whatever happened before... I... look, I'm *sorry* if I was too rough on you. But I want to help you, Rodimus! I really want to help you, if you'll let me. I'll even, uh, forget about you tryin' to kill me. Yeah, let's bury the hatchet, call it even, start over from scratch. Come on, lad. What do you say?" Oh, and this would be the first time Kup has ever apologized to *anyone* in this universe. Rodimus Prime takes a moment to send out some radio transmissions, glaring at Kup all the while. Then, Rodimus starts to slowly descend the stairs, listening to Kup's attempts to reason. He frowns, slightly, regarding his old mentor with a hint of pathos. "Maybe... Maybe you're right, Kup," he says, sighing, cradling his forehead. "I've... Become lost without you. I don't even know why I wanted to lead the Autobots in the first place. Maybe... Maybe we can work together again? Like the old days?" He stands over Kup, and then, slowly, offers him his hand. Kup smiles, though it is a pained, bittersweet smile. Maybe there's some hope, after all? Meeting Rodimus halfway on the stairs, he extends his hand as well. "Lad, you're a great leader, trust me. You just need a little help. But don't worry, ol' Kup is here to--" Rodimus Prime takes Kup's hand, and gives it a firm squeeze. Too firm, in fact -- strong enough that it will start to strain Kup's internal mechanisms. A slow smile spreads on Kup's face. "Kup... You fell for that the last time, too," he says, shaking his head, before tugging Kup's arm and trying to sock him in the face -- and right into the slave pit! Rodimus Prime strikes you with Punch for 4 points of damage. Kup's smile vanishes as Rodimus forcefully squeezes his hand. "No, lad, you don't wanna do this! You don't--OOF!" Rodimus's strong punch smacks him in the jaw and lifts him up into the air and all the way down into the gladiator pit, where he lands with a puff of sand. "Unnngh." Groaning, Kup stands up on two shaky legs, and looks about the pit. "Oh, no." "FINALLY, SOME ENTERTAINMENT!" Rodimus bellows, clapping his hands over his head in a loud metallic crash. "Alright, you Decepticon punks -- let's put on a real show! The first one to kill my dear, returned mentor Kup -- /gains his freedom/!" He laughs, nearly skipping back up the stairs to his throne so he can watch the carnage. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Kup. Red Alert speaking. Are you, erm... what's your status, sir? You send a radio message to Red Alert: I... Red Alert? What... I can't... I can't believe this. He's trying to kill me! You receive a radio message from Red Alert: What?! *pause* Who? /Where?/ Kup looks at the two Decepticon gladiators as they advance upon him, weapons in hand. Decepticons trying to kill him is nothing new to Kup, but, judging from the expressions on their faces, it seems that the Decepticons are doing so more out of resignation at their lot in life than because they simply want to see him die. Kup backs away from them slowly. He's pretty sure that he could take them out, but should he? Discretely, he places a hand to the side of his helmet and mutters something under his breath. You send a radio message to Red Alert: It's... it's Rodimus. In their HQ. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: I read you, Kup. I... I'll get some help to you, somehow. "Nothing personal," Mirror Universe Acid Storm mutters to Kup, thrusting his trident at him. "But I'm kinda tired of bein' a slave gladiator, you know?" The other clipped-wing Jet, Sunstorm, feints with his net. "Listen, Autobot... I don't know why you were dumb enough to come here, but you gotta get out. Rodimus is fraggin' crazy!" Rodimus saunters back into his throne, plopping down with a metallic clank and resting his arms on the sides of Omega Supreme's faceplate in a slouched position. He gives Arcee a pat on the head, causing her to turn her face away in shame. "I've gotta admit, this is pretty weird. Maybe Nightbeat can do some forensics magic on his corpse?" Kup bats aside one jab of the trident, growling, "Look, dammit, I know you people feel like you have to do this, but there's another way! I can bust you two out of here, but you have to trust me! I got friends on the outside!" Out of the corner of his optic he notices Sunstorm about to throw the net, and he side-steps away... only to realize it was just a feint. Acid Storm takes advantage of his distraction and stabs him in the chest with the trident. The tough old Autobot grunts in pain, but grabs into the trident that has buried into his chest, preventing the Decepticon from pulling it out. "Dammit, I don't wanna hurt you!" Red Alert arrives from the Europe -- Mirror Universe. Red Alert has arrived. Springer arrives from the Europe -- Mirror Universe. Springer has arrived. "Oh, I like the green one," Rodimus almost giggles, before suddenly angrily pulling on Arcee's chain. "My energon cube is empty! What's wrong with you today, woman? Do you want me to replace you with Moonracer?" He raises his hand, as if to slap Arcee, and sees her cower. "Oh, baby, don't be afraid," he says, stroking one of her metal head buns. "It's your old pal Hot Rod! Remember our old back-and-forth banter? How you used to flirt with that handsome young Autobot Hot Rod?" He gets sullen, not even paying attention to Kup's battle with the two Jets. "Now you won't even say a damn word anymore." "You got friends, huh?" Sunstorm seems a little more optimistic, intentionally missing a jump kick for Kup and rebounding off the wall. "Yeah?!" Acid Storm hisses, trying to pull his trident out of Kup. "Well that'd better slaggin' hurry! Rodimus isn't an idiot!" Kup allows Acid Storm to pull the trident out, but he also gives the Seeker a shove to add to his backwards momentum, attempting to push him to the ground. "Yeah! They're on the way. Look, they're Autobots, too, but, uh, they *defected," Kup explains. The real truth would be harder to justify, and besides, Kup himself isn't even sure what's going on, here. To keep Sunstorm busy, Kup kicks some sand at his face. "Just hang in there for a while!" Red Alert enters the castle and makes his way through as best he can. It's unfamiliar ground, but he's Red Alert. A sniff here, a careful listen there... it's easy enough to find the main paths, and about as easy to pick up a familiar scent, one that he knows is long gone in this world. He leads the way as best Springer will allow, and does his best to act confident when others pass by, though the damage to one shoulder and the minor dings and dents elsewhere get curious looks. Red Alert usually keeps himself up better than this... Once within, Springer opted to keep a neutral attitude, nothing straying to either side of the spectrum, but just basing it on his last few encounters...it seemed the best choice. As with the security expert or blackmailer depending on which world, Springer had traces of a recent scuffle, nothing as stark as the shoulder blast. That he was following or headed in the same direction as Red Alert might make some wonder if there was something forcing the interaction-- it was no secret rank alone got his way. A little extra might be needed to make the Wrecker more tractable, and if that were so, then keeping their distance might be the best bet. 'Notorious' indeed, no one wanted to question Springer if he was already in a sour mood. Springer unfolds down and up into a green, yellow and silver robot. "I... want to believe, Kup," Sunstorm says, hesitating as he holds his trident. "I know a secret passage out of here, if we can only get to --" Sunstorm's head suddenly explodes in a shower of sparks and dark, oily smoke, his lifeless form tumbling to the side. His bright orange paintjob summarily fades to gray. Rodimus smirks from his throne, holding his smoking longrifle, lowering it from braced firing position against his shoulder. "Sudden death!!" He shouts with a hoarse guffaw. Acid Storm looks visibly shaken, rising up from the ground and gripping his trident in both hands. "I'm sorry, Autobot... But it's you or me." He lunges forward, trying to attack Kup's damaged chest. Meanwhile, Red Alert and Springer should have an easy time navigating the palace. In this world, the two Autobots are given a wide berth, and most of the Autobot troops have been drawn out into the field to deal with the prison break. Grimlock has arrived. Quickswitch arrives from the Europe -- Mirror Universe. Quickswitch has arrived. Red Alert quickens his pace as he starts to hear familiar voices... most using unfamiliar tones. He tries to keep that haughty expression going, but worry periodically overtakes it, and now and again he twitches as something that causes him to wish to jump reaches his senses. At the sound of weapons fire, the words and laughter that follow... the sudden whiff of new death... he does stop, and his expression falls, before he moves forward that much faster, eventually making his way into the throne room. Kup gasps as Sunstorm's head suddenly explodes right in front of him. "No! Nooo!" Then Acid Storm comes at him with the trident again, and Kup's many millenia of combat experience takes over. He dodges to the side, allowing the trident pass by him, then he rushes the seeker, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Snarling, fueled by rage and despair, Kup hops on top of the Seeker and begins to brutally beat his face over and over. "AaaaAAAAARGH!" "Now THERE'S the Kup I remember, wot?" so says Grimlock as he tromps up beside Rodimus' throne, looking impassively down at the brawling gladiators. "My apologies for my tardiness, Lord Rodimus. I, Grimlock, fear it took me longer than anticipated to dispatch the most recent set of hunter squads. I trust I haven't missed anything particularly juicy, wot?" There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Springer barely held back a frown, glancing at Red Alert-- knowing that the other sensed, heard things he wasn't privy too. And that it would upset him that much didn't exactly bode well for the pair of them. It was quite possible this was just a fool's chance in hell to succeed, but then a lot of his missions had held less than bare minimum of hope. What a world to kick it though, and that. That was motivation enough. Even he knew though that any words of reassurance would likely not fit the bill of his doppleganger, so he tried to increase his pace to match, without looking nearly so rushed. Left alone by the other Autobots, there's no hesitation when he steps right on in himself. Springer was known to have a long history with Rodimus Prime, from even back when he was Hot Rod. He followed him now as faithfully as the morally ruined Wrecker could-- the job and rewards were right afterall. Acid Storm's face crumples like a tin can under Kup's unleashed assault, the energon-starved Decepticon gladiator raising a hand, trying to ward off the blows ineffectually. "Puh-leasssse..." He hisses, shivering in pain on the oil-stained floor of the arena. "Ha--haf mersEe..." "Ah, Grimlock," Rodimus says with a sigh of relief. "I have a riddle for my greatest thinker to solve. How is it possible that Kup--" He gestures to the eponymous Autobot in the ring, "Is HERE, even though I killed him with my BARE HANDS decades ago?" He grins and snort. "Don't think on it too long. Whatever your answer, your dinner is down there in the pit." "...The Autobot will prove himself or die," The stealthed Assault Beast seems to materialize beside Rodimus' throne, inclining its head in a deep, respectful bow, "Kup was a great mentor.." Mentor.. Along with Impactor.. The Assault Beast peers down into the gladitorial pit, "It may please Prime to know the humans of Tokyo were punished for their insolence against us. We brought them in line." Avalanche arrives from the Europe -- Mirror Universe. Avalanche has arrived. "Ah. Yes. That." Grimlock muses. "I've given it SOME consideration- the simplest answer would be some sort of clone, or perhaps a duplicate of some variety- though obviously an inferior copy, given this one's occasional bursts of 'mercy', wot?" Grimlock pontificates, and then looks down into the pit again- and then to Quickswitch. "Good man! Er, men. I approve of your wanton destruction, as always, Quickswitch." Kup shakes with rage as he rises his fist up for a final blow into the Seeker's face. But then, he hesitates. He realizes he had beaten the Seeker not simply to defend himself, but because he was mad. Shamed by this realization, Kup's fist drops to his side. "No.. I don't wanna kill you. I... I... just wanted to stop you." Rising to his feet, Kup stares down at Acid Storm for a moment. What would the Kup from this universe have done in this situation, he wonders? Would he have just keep punching away until there was nothing left? And is this other Kup really that different from himself? "I ain't gonna do it, lad!" Kup says, taking a few steps towards Rodimus's throne. "I ain't gonna kill 'im! And if you wanna kill me, then you get your pansy aft down here and do it yerself, you turbo-revvin' punk!" Red Alert scans the situation. Numbers against them, and /several/ very powerful Autobots in the area. What they need, and badly, is a distraction. To Autobots, Red Alert is a living distraction. The lambo mentally triggers what is widely known as one of the most annoying special abilities possessed by any Autobot: he triggers as many internal alarms in the other Autobots in the room as he can. He doesn't look for something to throw Kup... Springer can just hop down there and grab him, right? "For the Republic!" the beast growls, crouching, both answering Grimlock and challenging Kup--and just as the beast is ready to spring from its crouch, its multiple internal alarms go off, systems screaming danger, malfunction, proximity alarms. The beast HOWWLLS angrily. "Ah, Quickswitch, my living weapon," Rodimus says with pleasure, steepling his fingers. "I never cared for the Japanese. I hope you were disproportionately brutal." He cranes his neck, noticing that Kup's fight with the Decepticon Jet gladiators has come to an end. Sneering, he stands up. "You never had the ball bearings to be a winner, Kup! You know what they say... Those who can't /do/, /teach/. I'll be more than happy to rip you in half all over again!!" His optics blink, then, as his Autobot logo starts to flash. "What's this?" He looks around, alarm klaxons blaring throughout the chamber. "Red Alert has sounded the alarm!" Assault Beast makes ready to croach, internal alarms go beep, beast roars--somewhere in those claxons is the Call-- "Whaaaat!" The beast snarls as it struggles to bring its system into check. Not only do the Autobots have to deal with the Crystal City disturbance, but it leaves their base at less than fully guarded. Which is exactly what Avalanche was hoping for. The Horrorcon just busting through the undermanned palace, the Decepticon just smashing anything that can get in his way. However, his path is erratic, being he has no clue how to navigate the large base. Though, this isn't exactly a stealth mission, so the carnage will work in grabbing the attention of the Autobot overlords within. Springer stopped counting at Rodimus and Grimlock quite frankly. After a certain threshold of difficulty the abillity to really care was simply inversely proportional. This was the situation, and Red Alert adapted to it. Thankfully, he was spared the sudden blaring of internal systems hawking for attention, if he cared about those affected then he might have had some sympathy. It's happened on more than one occasion someone wanted dearly to just punch Red Alert in the face for it. Today, he was grateful. Springer wasted no time stepping past the gathering including Rodimus Prime seated on his throne. The pit was a fairways down, but he was the right Autobot for the job in this case! He set a hand on the edge and vaulted on over in an Olympic worthy spectacle, falling to the floor of the oil-stained pit, sprinting right for Kup. "Come on old timer, it's not time for permanent retirement yet! Let's hustle!" He never stopped as he made to grab the older Autobot around his waist, crouching then kicking off with a tremendous leap that would neatly clear the other end of the looming pit wall. "This almost makes me wish for Unicron all over again!" And hey, no Rodimus on that side! Ofcourse, Red would be stuck...in an equally dicy situation. "Well, if you won't, I, Grimlock, shall!" Grimlock answers Kup- and with that said, he promptly draws his gunblade and looses a precision, high-power blast...right at the downed seeker's face. As the various alarms begin to go off, Grimlock pauses- a little 'blip' cycling at the corner of his vison. "Well, that's odd." he says- and immediately grabs a handy datapad, scrolling through the commands to see just WHAT'S going on. "Lord Rodimus-" Grimlock says, "-according to these alarms...we're being invaded. From the inside. By every Decepticon we have on file. Including the dead ones." he deadpans. "Bit odd, wot?" And as Grim makes his analysis, Springer rushes in. "I say! You! Stop!" Grimlock says- and snaps off a few laser blasts at the green mech, though they fly wild! Kup glares up at Rodimus, silently daring him to step down into the pit. His fists are balled up and he's ready for a fight, at least until his alarm goes off. WOOOP WOOOP WOOOP goes the old-fashioned alarm as it goes off in his chest. "What the--" he mutters, then grins. This has to mean Red Alert is here to save him! And not just Red Alert, Springer has also dropped down and is running to his aid! However, once he is grabbed, Kup realizes that he isn't used to being carried around like a sack of potatoes, and lets Springer know. "Hey, what the frag? I got two legs of my own, dammit!" Then, Springer vaults over the pit's wall, and Kup grumbles, "Ok, fine, they can't do *that,* but they still work! Now let me down, dammit!" Red Alert is about to shout, to reming Springer of the injured Seeker, when Grimlock fires at him. "No!" he shouts, completely giving away himself, his position, and that he's... not quite behaving like he should. He shakes it off, though his expression is still part horrified, part disappointed, then he waves Springer over. "Come on! Hurry!" With that, he falls forward into vehicle mode, ready to burn rubber out of there... but not until he's sure the others are following. Acid Storm's head explodes from Grimlock's shot, ending his Kup-inflicted misery with a few leg kicks before he, like his orange brother, fades to gray. "Quintesson clones, Insecticon duplicates, Unicronian time-travellers..." Rodimus growls, "I don't care what you are! Autobots! Destroy the traitors!" He points at Red Alert, Springer and Kup. Springer merrily ignored Kup until they were out of the pit, it was unfortunate there was little he could do about those he had left behind but, "So long as you can keep up, orelse I'll haul your aft all the way back if I have too, like it or not!" There was no time for relief, but he did allow himself a moment to be thankful Kup was alive along enough for them to get there. Red Alert's urging though wasn't lost on him, and he transformed taking to the air. "I think we've worn out our welcome." Turning about he'd only speed off once Kup showed signs he was following, checking in with Red to co-ordinate their escape. "THEY WON'T LEAVE THE CASTLE ALIVE!!" thunders Quickswitch as his limbs shift and form contracts down into his laser pistol form, barrels aimed down into the pit, and the six-moded Autobot wastes no time, scans the targets and fires on them all. Aims at them who just left the pit. Pewpewpew. Quickswitch rapidly transforms into a less than sleek laser pistol. "Righto, lord Rodimus!" And then, cheerily, Grimlock brings his gun up and starts snapping off laser blasts- singling out...Red Alert. "I, Grimlock, have always wondered how well your alarm system would work after you're dead!" And he opens fire! Throwing himself fowards, Springer flips into a heavily built helicopter. Grimlock strikes Fire Chief's Car with LAZOR.. Avalanche continues his rampage through the castle. "Come out, Autobots! We need to be having a chat!" A scream follows, as the Horrorcon destroys petty guard, after petty guard. Though the defenders aren't the only ones to feel the Decepticon's fury, as he just barrels through weaker walls as well, trying to locate the others within the fortress. "Come now, I grow tired of your pathetic displays of defense!" Quickswitch strikes you with Area_ranged for 8 points of damage. Quickswitch unleashes its Area_ranged attack on Springer, Red Alert and Kup, striking Kup and Red Alert. Kup grumbles as he runs off after Springer, "Pfah! Don't make me carry you..." He rushes towards the exit to the throne room, but just before he steps out, he glances back towards Rodimus Prime. Kup searches for something to say to him before he leaves, but he can't think of anything. This version of Rodimus Prime, it seems, is lost. He retreats further into the castle. Rodimus Prime flicks off Kup. Fire Chief's Car is hit pretty hard by both Grimlock and Quickswitch's attacks, which more than serve to get rolling. His back end, however, if now a smoking, crumpled mess, and he can't help but yell in pain at the strike. Still, to Kup, he shouts, "Kup, can't you still transform?" The old mech doesn't have the fastest alternate mode, but it's faster than running! The laser pistol shrieks its frustration, transforming mid-howl into beast form once more and makes a flying leap across the pit to follow them out, "Traitors." TRAITORS!! "ROOWWRRLLL!!!" Quickswitch roars. Quickswitch swiftly transforms into a fierce Assault Beast. Springer knows a thing or two about defensive flying, all things considered and when shots began pepper the air, he wasted no time taking evasive manuvers. Quickswitch's attacks blitz on by him, and short moments later he's out of the throne room with Kup. It wasn't their plan to stay back and fight, but to get the slag out of there as soon as possible. Conserving energon for fleeing was a higher priority, and until they got too close for comfort, that's what he'd do. Red Alert wasn't looking in too good a shape, Kup was injured...Time to try and tap that Decepticon pity! Avalanche might just notice them blazing a path right on by at this rate to get out of the castle if he wasn't too busy with his demolitions. "Well, posh." Grimlock mutters- as his one weakness...that is, if he -HAD- a weakness, it'd be his lack of speed- which comes into play as the wheeled traitors flee from him. Curses! But then, hearing mayhem nearby, Grimlock pauses- and wheels around- sizing in on one particular wall...and as Avalanche bursts through, he'll find himself staring down the barrel of Grimlock's massive gunblade, complete with hellish red glow from within. "Ah. I was expecting you." Kup gets shot in the back from Quickswitch, but works through the pain and keeps charging through. He huffs, "Of course I can transform. Ain't past my expiration date, yet." Throwing himself down into his his truck mode, Kup hits the ground with all four tires spinning and rips after his friends. "And... dammit all, what the hell has happened to everyone? This whole planet has gone crazy!" Kup falls forward, folding up into really old looking futuristic truck! Avalanche had finally found the way towards the throne room, it seems. Which promptly earns a new door, by the Horrorcon. The beastly mech simply pounding his way through, and stepping forward. This seems to land the Decepticon infront of a gun barrel, ready to discharge an energy bolt into his face. "Expecting me, were you?" Avalanche asks the Dinobot. "I highly doubt that, from a pea-brain like you..." Avalanche dims his optics to narrow slits, deciding to hold off on engaging /this/ Dinobot leader. Fire Chief's Car manages to swerve around Avalanche - though just barely! - and roars down the hall at top speed. "We don't really know, Kup," he answers. "Fireflight and Springer have been assuming this isn't our world at all... I haven't discounted the possibility that ours has somehow just been rewritten. Either way, something to work out /later/," he says, zooming towards the exit. Red Alert begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Assault Beast , Springer, Cybertruck . Grimlock sighs, perhaps a bit melodromatically. "Honestly, to think, I, Grimlock, am taking such lip from the likes of you..." he hmms, and gives Avalanche a none too gentle *prod!* with his Bayonet. "It's a lucky thing I'm in the mood to hear some answers, Avalanche, or I'd just kill you here." Escaping Autobots disregarded, Grimlock peers at Avalanche with his glowing red visor, "So what brings you here? There are easier ways to commit suicide, you know." Avalanche just takes the tip of the blade, with a painful grunt escaping him. "I doubt that I would make such a stupid move, without thinking of the consequences. Maybe you should think ahead, before leaving the Citadel without enough guards to keep one mech from getting in?" He grins slightly, before lighting up his optics. "However, it looks like we've both come to agree on one thing. I want answers...and I want them now..." "Considering the rammifcations of Red Alert's alternative Kup, I prefer Fireflight and my take immensely." Because that would mean, re-writing their world back to how it was. And that was a lot harder to phanthom than just being dumped in some alternate reality. "But he's right, time enough when we're patching ourselves together again to discuss this!" Springer picked up the pace when Kup transformed, and followed closely behind them. If there was anyone who got too close, he'd be the first to stand in their way. Springer retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. "Of course you are." Grimlock muses- and then glances around for a few moments, until...finally, he lowers his weapon from Avalanche's face. "I, Grimlock, have a few suspicions of my own...given the circumstances. But here is not the place to discuss them." Cybertruck sighs. "Our world, rewritten?" He thinks of the Rodimus Prime he used to know, and feels a twinge of grief. "Primus... I hope not. I hope not. If this is all there is... I couldn't take it." The old mech follows behind Red Alert, somehow managing to keep up with him despite being an old, beat-up truck. "Right, Springer! Just lead the way!" The beast swerves to the ground and transforms to Drill Tank mode, "THEY WON'T SURVIVE!!" Quickswitch calls out, hysterical, as he impacts through a wall and burrows, to head them off somewhere perhaps. Europe -- Mirror Universe Europe is full of old world charm, but there seems to be rather more feudal suffering here than in the normal universe. Many cities have been bombed out, reduced to cinders. The humans here tend to keep their heads down, lest they incur the wrath of the ever-looming Autobots. Once they've rolled far enough away, Red Alert begins to slow down - he couldn't keep up that pace for long, anyway, not with all the damage he's taken. A sliding panel slips into place, covering his Autobot symbol and providing a more effective disguise. Now, he'll look just like every other badly damaged vintage 1980's Lambourghini that's been converted into a Fire Chief's car with English lettering even though they're in Europe! He gives a sigh of relief, then speaks up. "We may... not be completely without resources, Kup." Cybertruck pulls up alongside Red Alert. He doesn't bother hiding his Autobot symbol. After all, they don't even *make* trucks that look like him on this planet in the first place. Their cover is pretty much blown by default. "Whaddaya mean? Surely there's a few Autobots here that ain't a buncha psychotic jerks like everyone single one I've ran in to. Uh, present company excepted, of course." Quickswitch arrives from the Castle Autobot -- Mirror Universe. Quickswitch has arrived. "Not that I care to try that again, but impersonating 'ourselves' is something we wont be able to get away with...likely ever." Springer was reluctant to admit this. He opted for neither, instead hovering above the pair, this time his cockpit facing behind them as if he could pick out a threat before Red Alert could with all of his fancy equipment! Atleast he'd be better prepared to fight. "If there are Kup, then they're called Decepticons here." A touch of sadness in his voice. No, really, the Autobots of this world were downright crazy. Don't think you're in the clear yet! The sub-orbital jet comes bursting from the castle, out across the sky like a metallic bird of prey. The Six Changer is out hunting those who would dare what those three had dared, "..weakness.." he mutters to himself, the ominous form overhead rockets past, assuming you guys are reasonably hidden. Quickswitch transforms rapidly into a sub-orbital fighter jet. Quickswitch has left. Avalanche arrives from the Castle Autobot -- Mirror Universe. Avalanche has arrived. Fire Chief's Car, beneath tree cover and /so/ glad Springer broached the subject first. "So far, Kup, /every/ Autobot I've encountered here outside of you, Springer, and Fireflight, have been..." he trails off, then continues, "I don't even /want/ to get into what Skydive was doing when we encountered him. But, as hard to swallow as it is, Springer's right. It seems that here, the Decepticons are... well, they're better at seeming reasonable, at the least." Cybertruck groans as he rolls across the lonely roads. "So lemme get this straight. Here, in this place, whatever it is, the Autobots are Decepticons and the Decepticons are Autobots. I... dammit, I'm too old for this slag! It just didn't make any sense! I didn't want to believe it even when Rodimus was trying to punch my head off. Did you know that Rodimus told me that he had killed me? Me! I can't fragging believe it..." Kup sounds like he's choking up a bit. Avalanche has left. Fire Chief's Car is good at noticing things, and he has very sharp hearing. Thus, he doesn't miss the tone of Kup's voice, and when he speaks, his voice is softer, sympathtic. "I'm... I'm sorry Kup." It hardly seems enough, but for the moment, it's all Red Alert has to offer. Then, after a moment he continues, tone firmer, "And yes, I do mean that. For the most part. Except that the Decepticons here aren't nearly as successful as we Autobots are back home." He hesitates, then continues, "It would seem /we/ make much more effective villains." Springer is...green. The trees are green... That's about the only cover he'll need this time around till the jet streaks by high overhead. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Kup," Echoing Red Alert, "but the story itself is hard enough to believe even with proof. I've met several Decepticons here and it's true." Cybertruck replies, "Alright, then it looks like we don't have much choice but to, uh, seek out the Decepticons for shelter." Kup feels like a lunatic for even saying that. "And then we need to figure out how to get out of this Primus-forsaken place." Fire Chief's Car adds, at the end of Springer's assurances, "I... suppose I should mention that I helped to break quite a few of them out of a prison camp earlier." He pauses and continues. "I won't be able to do it again, but I got in pretending to be my... local self. I wanted to get a better picture what's going on. Once I saw what was being done, I couldn't... I couldn't leave them like that. When the Decepticon attack came while I was still in there, I... took advantage of the opportunity." He pauses, then continues. "I'm sorry. But if we go a bit further on, we should be able to meet up with Fireflight. He says he'll be able to bring supplies." Springer's rotors slowed a beat then caught itself, the equivalent of the triplechanger's startled suprise in this mode. He whistled lowly through his audios, "Way to go Red. So that's where you got those new 'badges' earlier. A pity I couldn't be there earlier to help out-- but," and the amusement was strong in his voice, "I suppose helping rescue certain ol' gladiators just will have to do." Poking fun at Kup. "Who knows, maybe your effort there might be the start of a domino effect." And start the spin in a direction they all wanted events to go. It wasn't changing the world just yet, but Red Alert might garner some comfort from that. Fireflightshivers a little bit at the thought. Repulsed, and perhaps ashamed. HE rubs the spot on his chest where his Autobrand was, now covered in thick green paint "... On behalf of the Autobots back home, sorry." he states to Sunder. His optics flicker, remembering another such scenario played out not long ago. SOME TIME LATER... Unbeknownst to the Autobots, a small EDC contingent is watching the 'secret' supply depot, waiting for some unsuspecting fools to arrive. Leading this little hunt is EDC Intel head Lassiter. She has some new interrogation 'techniques' she wants to test. Cybertruck is just now pulling up to the depot. Of course, he's expecting trouble from other Autobots, and not humans. Fire Chief's Car has pulled off ahead some time ago, and is actually off scouting the area, and thus Sir Not To Be Appearing In This Scene. Fireflight has dropped off supplies then... gone to get more? Andi Lassiter watches the lone Cyberclunker approach the target zone. Kup. Hmph. That old rustbucket's so senile he won't be very challenging at all. But he's better than nothing -- she's been waiting here for two days and is actually starting to lose patience. Cybertruck rises up into his robot mode. The energon cubes nearby look tempting, but... he has a very trying experience today. He *really* feels like sitting down and resting his head, and he does precisely that. Settling down on a tree stump, Kup gives out a wary sigh. The faded green cybertruck springs up and splits apart, revealing the ancient Autobot, Kup! Oh this is just too easy. She motions slightly to her attendant troops to prepare to apprehend the Autobot, then boldly walks right toward him. Most Autobots are so unpredictably violent she'd shoot first and ask questions later, but is too good an opportunity to pass up. Andi Lassiter Andrea Lassiter is a smallish woman, barely over 5 feet tall and thin. Salt and pepper gray hair is pulled severely back into a low bun, her face composed in a cold and analytical expression as if studying a particularly misbehaved child. She is dressed in a suit consisting of cream colored silk blouse and a tailored jacket over a knee-length straight skirt of businesslike burgundy. Pinned to the lapel of her jacket is the sigil of the Earth Domination Command, ringed by the braided lash of the Intel division. From her left shoulder hangs a soft-sided valise of smooth black leather, likely holding a few of the 'tools' of her trade. Carrying: Exo-Suit ARES Kup hears tiny footsteps, and looks up. His optics brighten a bit. "Andi Lassiter? That you? Damn, it's good to see you, lass." He frowns slightly, considering. Almost all of the Autobots he's met so far have been very different from what he's expected. "You... you look different." Andi Lassiter is, for one, not the younger version from the normal universe. At Kup's greeting she hides her surprise, merely raising an eyebrow. "Different from what?" Her voice isn't warm and friendly like Kup is likely accustomed to. It's more like talking to a human version of Soundwave. Or a Vulcan. Wait, make that a Romulan. Kup stares at her for a while. "You look... older." Yep, definitely not their version of Andi Lassiter. But whose side is she on? "Ehm, and I see yer back in the EDC, huh? Uh, how's it been treating you?" If Andrea Lassiter knows anything about Mirror Universe Kup, one thing that would surely stand out is the fact that MU Kup universally regarded humans as if they were annoying children at best, pests to be crushed at worst. Andi Lassiter studies Kup silently for a few painfully long moments. This is NOT the Kup she's crossed swords with in the past. He seems almost...soft. Like those cloyingly sweet Decepticons. "Would you like to find out?" Her words carry a very subtle but very real threat in them. Kup's frown deepens. He had hoped that he could get some rest after that confrontation with Rodimus Prime, but it looks like that won't be happening. Standing up, he rolls his neck around a bit to get the kinks out, then he looks back at her evenly. "Well. I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanna know." There's a challenge in his tone of voice. Andi Lassiter says, "You'll remember soon enough that I am the one that asks questions." Terrans appear from all around, weapons all trained on the displaced Autobot. "Very sloppy of you, Kup. One would almost think that you had WANTED to be captured. Do you?" Kup grimaces as he looks around himself. Humans everywhere, with weapons trained on him. Great, so the EDC is evil in this world, too. "Been there, done that," Kup growls. "Just busted out of Castle Autobot. Didn't much care for their hospitality. I mean, Rodimus is a cool guy and all that, but he needs to work on his attitude. Know what I mean?" Andi Lassiter says, "I'd quite happily help adjust his 'attitude'." The troops close in on Kup. "But I think I'll work on you first." Kup's optics narrow. While these humans are evil, Autobot Command has always advised against killing humans unless there is absolutely, positively no other way to save the lives of innocents. His alternate self may have had a bad reputation, but this Kup holds himself to a higher standard. "Ehnn... don't suppose I can take a rain check on that?" And after saying that, Kup spins and aims his rifle at the energon stockpiled by Fireflight. His rifle discharges a laser bolt into them, causing the whole energon stack to go up in a big fireball. Now, with the humans hopefully blinded and disoriented by the blast, Kup flees for the forest as fast as he can! Andi Lassiter and all of the troops are sufficiently disoriented to give Kup his chance to escape. Picking herself up and dusting herself off, Andi stares coldly after the fleeing Autobot, then prepares to send a very important message to Commander Xabat. The rumors are not unfounded -- there IS something strange going on with the Autobots. Some of them, anyway.